bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cyan Sung-Sun
Trivia clean-up I removed the following as I consider them to be junk trivia: *Sun-Sun, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, and Nelliel Tu Oderschvank are the only Arrancar who have been shown firing pink Cero. *Sun-Sun and the Sexta Espada Luppi have almost the same release command as Luppi who says "Strangle" and Sun-Sun says "Strangle to death". And coincidentally, they have the same type of Arrancar uniform. They also both have 3 pink markings on their face. Luppi has three diamonds, while Sun-Sun has 3 dots. Also, their hollow mask remnants are somewhat worn like a clip, Luppi's being on the left side, and Sun-Sun's being on the right. *Sun-Sun, like Mila-Rose and Apache, bears some resemblance to Harribel in her released form. Both Sun-Sun and Harribel have a line of segmented bone on their chests in their Resurreción. First point qualifies as junk trivia; as for the second, you can find similarities between any two characters you want. It is classed as junk trivia; third is already covered in the article - people can draw their own conclusions on her similarity to Harribel. --Yyp 17:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Question. SHONEN JUMP has her addressed as Sung-Sun. Now what? --Reikson 05:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We already have it labeled as the English version of the name, so there's nothing to worry about. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Remember what happened with Cirucci's last name? There's a chance the same could happen with "Sung-Sun". Krone8 00:52, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but this was a misprint. I have already called up Shonen Jump company, and they told me that the person who typed it made a misprint, but it was too late to fix it by the time the error was discovered. The same goes for Apache's name.KiranTheBoi 20:42, June 18, 2010 (UTC) So, "Apacci" and "Sung-Sun" were mistakes? If so, then why did Kubo make those rominizations canon on the Masked caracter book? Krone8 (talk) 06:23, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm closing this, as I am getting tired of MASKED being tossed around by users who are completely ignorant to the project page. Note this down and do not throw it anywhere else on the site: We are well-aware that the book is out. We are currently hammering out everything regarding the new book; refrain from any edits regarding any new data, as it will be updated within due time. Do not bother "pointing out" other things like new spellings and possible translations, as everything is being done on the Project Page. If I see another MASKED discussion being thrown anywhere, it will be erased. Sorting it out will take a long time, so have some patience and wait for us to finish the details. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Cyan asks Ayon if he's worried about them. Based off the various translations I've read of this chapter, Cyan ASKS Ayon if he's worried about them. She isn't doubting anything, unless you're going with the first, and usually mistranslated mangapanda translations. All 3 girls are talking to him, not about him. Franceska asks Ayon what he's looking at, Cyan asks if he's worried about them, and Apacci tells him not to worry. http://mangastream.com/read/bleach/47995228/1. Thunderwitch (talk) 21:23, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Mangastream is infamous for changing and spicing up text. When in doubt, don't go with mangastream. We will wait for cnet's translation and go with what he has when it is out. Until then you are not to change anything-- How exactly do you know she's doubting anything? So you're going to go with one persons random interpretation instead of a well known translator? Thunderwitch (talk) 21:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Mangastream is not a "well known translator". They are infamous for screwing things up. If you look at out quote policies , you can see it is stated right there that we go by cnet now that ju-ni is gone. If you don't like that, oh well, we aren't here to make you happy. We are here to put factual information on this site and mangastream has too much of a history for screwing up translations to make scenes more interesting.-- You're here to make yourselves happy going with random interpretations that you see fit and aren't "factual" at all seeing as though the CNET translation isn't out. Yes I agree with going by Cnet translations seeing as they're more accurate, but you're contradicting yourself seeing as though you're keeping the page inaccurate for the time being just to abuse your power as being a moderator. I can see you're getting heated so we'll just wait until the translation comes out. I'll edit the page when that reliable CNET translation is released ^_^ Thunderwitch (talk) 21:48, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :It is your opinion that mangapanda is incorrect, but mangapanda has proven that they are better translators than mangastream who as I have said, have a long history of messing things up. The page is staying as is until Cnet comes out and I am closing this discussion.-- Update History? Sung-Sun's use of Muda and attempts to protect Orihime should be noted, but, I'm not too sure where this all happened. If someone could direct me to the chapters so either I could write it, or if someone else could write it, that would be very appreciated. Her story didn't end with Apacci getting stabbed. Muffin Shota (talk) 12:51, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Her plot section is a tad incomplete. Her last appearance was in 493, immediately following the chapter where the plot description leaves off. If you don't get around to it someone else can. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:20, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Spanish beating me in the head Oh Lord. Harribel's fraccion prove that whoever made up the Spanish words for Bleach was simply using Google Translate, multiple times to boot. I'd have just given some Spanish speaker $20. - Quimera Parca does indeed mean "sparing chimera", but no one would ever use that word, in Spanish OR in English. I mean, what does it even mean? "Parca" also happens to be the word for "Fate" or "Death", as in the Grim Reaper. A much more apt translation would be "Reaper Chimaera" or "Death Chimaera". - Muda... (this is the word that proves Google was used). Muda literally means either "Moves" or "Mute woman". "Mudar la piel" is "to molt". I can't even blame this site. That's just terrible Spanish. Nookleer7 (talk) 07:10, September 23, 2014 (UTC)